Prophecy of Emrys and Morgana
by Ingrid98
Summary: What is really the fate of Emrys and Morgana? First chapter from Taliesin s view. (first fan-fiction, so may be bad)
1. The prophecy

"_Children of the light_

_They learned to hate_

_Each will lead to their bane_

_Gifted with the powers of old_

_Used to protect and destroy_

_The time of Albion will come_

_An age of peace_

_Build by their sacrifice_

_Destiny goes between them_

_Dispute in the dawn_

_Love in the dusk_

_Agony will be the end_

_As the final battle commence_

_The game of fate has played"_

Taliesin looked at the prophecy with dread. It was sad that they had to go thrown this. He had meet Emrys, he was so innocent. Taliesin had considered telling him of his and Morgana´s fate, but the future could not change. The pain was necessary, for the time of Albion had to come, even if they had to be sacrificed.

**AN:**

**This is my first fanfiction, so be nice:-) Please review.**


	2. Welcome to Avalon

I slowly open my eyes, every part of my body hurts. Where am I? Well that's not the main question, why am I alive? Surly Emrys would have killed me. The last thing I remember was he standing over saying " is this really what you what'd Morgana?" and then me begging him to have mercy. Maybe he listened. I looked down at my body, my wounds were healed, but my dress is totally ruined. Right Morgana, thinking about the state of our dress, when you're at the mercy of Emrys. I looked around; I was in some kind of fish tank. I could see the fish swimming in the ceiling of water. The wield thing besides being in a fish tank, was that I wasn't bound. I am on a bed, it looks like something you wound fide in a palace. Before I can even think to get out of this bed, the door opens. The man that comes in is not Emrys, but that meddlesome manservant.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" I yell. The surprise and anger in my voice is clear. Why am I angry with him? There was something in my memory, Merlin had been there when I fought Emrys. Had he been watching the fight? No, when I was begging for mercy. Emrys face had changed, into Merlin´s face. No, he was not Emrys. It was just not possible, jet it was. It just made sense. Merlin was Emrys.

Merlin looked at me with a sympathetic face. I must look like a hurt puppy, that's how I fell. Betrayed, used, angry and so sad. After a few seconds he asked me " how much do you remember?" I did not even bother to answer him, the anger got the best of me. I just ran op to, and began hitting him while yelling "how could you, trusted you. I was so scared when I found I had magic, you didn't tell me. Was I not trustworthy? Didn't I mean anything to you? All this time, you were Emrys. The most powerful sorcerer in the world and you poisoned me" While trying to breathe out from my outburst, Merlin sarcastically, says, "I take it you remember".

I just look at him like his is crazy, and then start yelling again " Why am I even alive? Did Arthur ask to lock me up in some kind of fish tank? You were his little pet all along. He had you running around doing all the dirty work, while he persecuted magic. How can he live with the fact that his best friend is a sorcerer? That he has to live in fear, just because his to arrogant to see sense. He's a mon…" Merlin stopped me before I could continue and yelled out "Arthur doesn't know". What, Arthur didn't know? How could he not, they were best friend. Well Arthur wasn't exactly known for being intelligent.

Before I could give it more thought, Merlin continued to talk "he has never known, but he is the once and future king. The one how will unite the land of Albion and bring magic back to the lands. Why you're alive? Well I just couldn't krill you. I still believe in the good in you, always has. Outer vise you wound not have tried to save Gwen from Arthur, when you thought he wound execute her, for her betrayal. You didn't know it was a trap, that the enchantment had been broken."

I accepted his answer for now and asked with a new calmness in my voice "where am I and does Arthur know I'm here?" He looked relived that the yelling was over and quickly answered, "no Arthur doesn't know you're here and as to were you are. Welcome to Avalon"


	3. Authors note

**An: just explain why the time line is after Morgana´s plan to make Gwen evil failed. I thought it would make more sense later on in my story to have Gwen back to normal and I needed Morgana to know that Merlin is Emrys. Morgana will have a flashback later on, so you can how the whole thing happened. **

**Ps: I have romance listed as a genre, because later on there will be some Arwen, but mostly Mergana. **


End file.
